Naruto's Birthday
by MuppyPuppy
Summary: One-Shot Only one had remembered. And as it was like every year, that one would still remember. But maybe this year A few more could learn and Remember and maybe he could have a family for his birthday. Naruto/? Crossover It's a Surprise


A/N Yes Naruto is 14, he's older than the others cause he was held back…. He's just really short.

A.U. The third is alive, takes place after the exams.

* * *

_Naruto_

_One-shot_

_One-shot is a Crossover you will find out at the end_

* * *

Only one had remembered.

And as it was like every year, that one would still remember.

The third Hokage, like every year would be the only one to give him a present, and choose to celebrate the day of Naruto's birth, while the others scorned him.

He supposed it was his fault really.

He never wanted his 'friends' to know his birthday because of the fact that he born on the night of the Kyuubi's attack some 14 years ago.

Well there was one who he had told, and that was a long time ago. He doubted she would remember, after all he had failed and she had – Naruto stopped there.

It wouldn't do too dwell on these thoughts, for dwelling would lead to more sadness and loneliness on this day, and that would in turn lead to the mask showing his unhappiness. And Naruto did not wish for his mask to crack with his tears, for he was supposed to be the idiotic dead last, who always had a grin and smile, and not the depressed 14yr old who hadn't smiled truly for two years.

Continuing on with his routine for the day, Naruto began to gather his normal 'Look at Me I'm A Prefect Target' jumpsuit, but before he even picked up his pants, Naruto remembered that he has one other outfit within his closet, a special article of clothing that was given to him as a gift. Though he would not say 'WHO' just yet (but if you are smart readers than you have already guessed)

The outfit was made for a ninja, but with a casual style, it consisted of black ninja pants, with a (same shirt he had before) Orange shirt with a black spiral mixed with blue on the front, and a black and orange and blue hoody.

Deciding to wear something else for the day Naruto grabbed the outfit and changed, having already showered that morning. After eating a simple breakfast, Naruto began heading to the training grounds to meet up with his team, making sure to keep out of site along the way.

Upon arriving at his destination, Naruto walked towards his team, Sasuke and Sakura having already arrived.

Preparing him-self before fully reaching them Naruto plasters on a fake smile.

"Hey Sakura-Chan, Sasuke-Teme" Naruto yelled.

Turning towards Naruto with a somewhat evil aura Sakura begins to hit Naruto for calling Sasuke a bastard (Teme).

Naruto as he had before dealt with the pain Sakura brought, he waited and when Sakura finally calmed they all sat down to wait the half-hour till their sensei (teacher) arrived. Having learned within the first week of their sensei's tardiness, they calculated the timing and always arrived 30 minutes before.

-Switch to Naruto's P.o.v.-

I sat there for a while.

Waiting for my 'sensei'.

Waiting still for the day to end, so I could go suffer in self-misery and self-pity over something stupid. Something I couldn't understand.

I really couldn't understand it, I had always spent my birthday the same, up until I met 'her'. But once I stopped, no once I was 'separated' from her by fate I couldn't take it anymore. I had finally had another person that WANTED to celebrate the day of my birth with me. And she was taken away from me because of a stupid test. Man I think I'm becoming like Neji with all this Fate stuff and blaming my problems on something so stupid. In truth the only one to blame is myself, because I could have seen her if I wanted, I suppose I was afraid. I don't really know anymore.

I stopped there, cause I did know, it was just no one else knew, I never told the old man Hokage either. About her I mean. I guess it's because I was again afraid I'd lose the one who liked me for me. But now I wish I had told at least hokage-jiji.

You know her voice still rings in my head.

"_Hey Naru-chan Happy Birthday"_

But for some reason I still can't bring myself to see her.

Her with that beautiful voice, face, and laugh, her with the truthful eyes, eyes similar to mine but with a different color, her with that lov-

No I should stop here, there's no point to dwell on the past.

- End p.o.v. –

Naruto continued on with his thoughts until Kakashi finally did arrive.

"Today's training will be sparring, Naruto you can sit over near the tree while Sakura and Sasuke spar" Kakashi said.

Naruto nodded quietly, closing his eyes to slightly dose, surprising the others in the process.

Sasuke and Sakura looked at Naruto as if he had a second head.

"Um Naruto are you ok?" asked Sakura

Really he was strange today, and now that she thought about it, his clothes were different today as well.

Naruto just ignored her, and before Sakura could notice Kakashi stepped in.

"Sakura leave Naruto be."

Sakura looked towards their sensei with questioning eyes.

"But Kakashi-Sensei, Naru-"

"That's enough Sakura, now begin training" Kakashi Commanded. Leaving two of his three students shocked.

Sakura nodded her head and walked towards the middle of the training ground to where Sasuke stood.

"Begin" One word said and they began to train. But every once and awhile the two would shoot side-glances at either Naruto or Kakashi.

When Kakashi was sure they were distracted enough he turned towards his third student.

"Naruto?" Kakashi questioned

Naruto opened his eyes to stare at his sensei.

"Yes Kakashi-Sensei?" He asked back.

"I thought you said you wouldn't wear those clothes until our next mission?" (Bet you thought it was either the mystery girl or the Hokage)

"I didn't feel like 'Kill Me' clothes today Kakashi-Sensei, so I put on this outfit since it's the only other one I can wear" Naruto Answered.

Kakashi Smiled though the only way you could tell he was smiling was because his right eye was turned into an upside down U shape.

"Well I'm glad you did" he answered back before he began to watch over his other two students spare, though only Naruto could tell he was watching, considering everyone else would have thought that he was reading his little orange book.

Now that he thought about it Kakashi-Sensei was also one of those people who remembered. And Iruka-Sensei did too. So that had made three people who remembered him and celebrated his birth. And before he could stop it Naruto Started to smile a little, though not enough to shine through his fake mask, but just enough for Kakashi too notice, and you know what he smiled too.

But just as it had came it was gone, and Naruto began to feel slightly depressed again. Because all he wanted was for that one person to come and wish him a Happy Birthday. But with where she was right now, he highly doubted it.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A few hours later they all took a brake to eat lunch.

Naruto, who didn't feel like eating, just sat in the same spot as earlier still thinking of things he shouldn't. And because he was thinking these depressing thoughts he unknowingly began too annoy a certain fox.

"**Kit stop it already these thoughts are going to give us both a headache." **CommentedKyuubi**. **

"_Shut up fox, I'm in no mood to deal with you at the moment" _Naruto thought back.

"**Yes well my patients is thinning with these constant guilty thoughts about a girl who resides in a deep slumber, just get over it already and visit her, it wasn't your fault the vixen was hit with a stray kunai" **The Kyuubi replied

"_Baka Kitsune _(stupid fox)_ you KNOW as well as I do that it was my fault, if I didn't anger the teacher he wouldn't of thrown that kunai and she wouldn't have tried to protect me" _Naruto snarled back. With out realizing it his mask broke slightly and he began to cry.

"**Yes well you should go see her, if she liked you enough to risk her life for you then you should show your gratitude and go see the vixen" **Kyuubi smartly retorted.

Naruto's mind went blank to the fox then, and he knew that the kit was ignoring him now. But it was only a matter of time before he would speak again.

-Back with Naruto-

Naruto was thinking about the Kitsune-baka's advice and could see no wrong in it, but still he was afraid to see her.

Hearing someone calling his name Naruto retreated from his thoughts and looked towards his team.

And he was surprised to find Kakashi-sensei, Sakura, and here it comes Sasuke looking at him in concern, which confused him.

"Naruto are you alright?" asked Sakura

Still confused Naruto answered back.

"I'm fine Sakura. Why do you ask?"

"Hn dope (dead last) you're crying" Sasuke helpfully filled in.

Naruto eyes widened slightly and reached his hand up to feel that he was indeed crying, but why? He had never had a slip in his mask, but then he remembered what he and the Fox had been talking about only a couple of minutes ago and his eyes widened further.

In his shock induced state Naruto forgot about blocking out the Kyuubi and before he could stop it the Kyuubi replied in is head, words that would surprisingly later on would change his life!

"**Kit you will not stop crying, you have held in these emotions in for far too long and now they are overflowing, I merely gave the final push for them to flow." **

"Why Now?" Naruto asked aloud while more tears flowed. His teammates and his sensei looking even more worried now than they had before.

"**Because you love her, and you are punishing more than just yourself by just sitting here, I tell you now Kit, she's awakening, I can feel her 'Special' Chakra from right here." **

Naruto's eyes widened and he whispered a name before suddenly standing. Without an explanation to his team he began running towards Konoha's hospital.

_"Kagome"_

_-END-_

* * *

**A/N**

**Naruto/Inuyasha Crossover**

**Hi everyone, this is one of those stories I told you about when I first found about my Carpel Tunnel. Thank you for reading and happy birthday to Naruto ****anyw****ays please Fav/Alert/review**

**Loves, **

**MuppyPuppy**


End file.
